<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My love by ItsuwariSekia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664929">My love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia'>ItsuwariSekia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, miles edgeworth - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles edgeworth falls in a deep depression after founding out his franszika was  murder and that his son was missing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma &amp; Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In miles edgeworth house there was just Silence and grief,  no sounds of a child play or a mother cooking lunch , but there was no sound the room was silence . Miles edgeworth never left hi house or do his job he was feeling guilty for not being there to save her or  stopping the kiddnaper from taking his son , but sometimes the house is not silence  cause Phoenix and maya  were there to comfort him when there not doing there jobs.</p><p>Yuki smiles as he was happily watching his father winning the trial , he wanted to be like mother and father, but he knew his mom retired to take care of him ., Yuki was getting worried cause mother  come back from going to the bathroom so he discide to leave the courtroom to go find his mom, he looked everywhere and was ignoring people who were whispering about him saying like who would leave there 5 year old son alone in a courtroom , but he didn't care soon he found his mother but  he noticed his mother was not moving he went down and shook his mother hoping she would reply " mother wake up please this is a floor not a bed " he said as he did not realize his mother was dead, suddenly Yuki felt a hand  on his mouth he tried to remove the hand but he couldn't , the mysterious person had shove Yuki in a suitcase that was Yuki side left with the murder  weapon that killed franszika .,Soon later the trial was over but it was stop by a  Bailey Guard reporting the murder of Franszika Von karma , edgeworth was shock to hear that wife was murder and his was beating fast when he noticed that his Yuki was not on his seat anymore , edgeworth question the bailey Fuad if there was a little boy with franszika but the guard said what little boy , edgeworth heart drop as he felt sadness and anger and was wondering who killed his wife and who  kidnapped his son.<br/>I felt my self being pulled out the suitcase the mysterious man had put a blind flod on me and had put cud's I'm me so I would not escape the man was carrying me to a cold room that was sound proved I believe he laid me down on a trash bag I think. I could hear him grabbing something but I didn't know what it was at first , but now I do it was Scissors I hear him bringing the Scissors towards me I was crying and yelling for my parents I was scared I wanted to be home and not here , as the mysterious man approached me he focused my mouth open I tried to close it but I couldn't then  suddenly I felt a deep sharp pain, my Tongue was gone he had cut it off with his Scissors, I cried and weeping as blood was pouring down my mouth I felt like I was going to die by chocking on my own blood, , just as I thought it was all done he  took off the blind flod and I could see the bloody Scissors , I knew I was probably going to die but I wish I was going to die fast and not slow.,I tried to stop him but I forgot I was handcuffed and he stabbed my eye with his Scissors , it was painful as he took my right eye ball out It was bloody and my eye hole was bleeding badly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>